


mummy and poppop

by fiddlesticks



Series: Little beasties [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt finds you mothering one his creatures, making him realise how much he would like to have his own little beast with you.





	

Newt stirred in his sleep, the sun rudely seeping through the light curtains, flooding your shared bedroom with early spring light. The tall man gently wandered his arm to where you usually lay beside him, his heart fluttered with panic as he found that you weren’t by his side.

 

It had been rather late when he finally made it up to bed last night, he had been nursing a young dragon who had been rejected by his mother, several days ago. The scaly creature was no bigger than a cat, but it needed near constant feeding and care. Newt had only managed to sneak away after the beast had finally worn itself out, and dozed off. He had only intended to snooze for an hour or two, but the moment he gently brushed his lips against your forehead and his curly head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. He blearily looked at the clock on the nightstand, six thirty. He swung his long legs out of the inviting bed and headed to the kitchen, hoping to find you there, tea in hand book in front of you, pouring over the worn pages.

 

He poked his head into the kitchen, intending to surprise you with a cuddle from behind, but you weren’t there. He furrowed his brows, thinking that you might be in the bathroom, he pulled the kettle onto the stove and busied himself collecting your favourite tea cup and his own.

 

It finally dawned on his sleep frazzled mind where you would be, when the kettle screeched at him, releasing billowing steam. He quickly made your tea, just the way you liked it, and made his way to the worn case that sat oh so innocently in the corner of his disorganized study.

 

He set the cups on the floor, clambered inside and picked the tea up gently so as not to spill it. He found you exactly where he left the small dragon curled up in his nest. You were cradling the scaly creature in your arm, its head rested on your chest, where he so often laid his own. His heart swelled at the scene, he simply stood and watched as you held the beast, making strange faces as you encouraged it to eat, he let out a small chuckle. You whipped your head around only to look embarrassedly at him, before you noticed the look of utter adoration on his angular face. You seemed to relax again, ‘I think mummy’s laughing at us’ you smiled at the creature .

 

Newt softly stepped towards you, so as not to startle the contented dragon. He sat behind you with his long legs on either side of you, he rested his chin on your shoulder while he stroked your arm. “I think we might have to rename you as mummy’ he mumbled, you chuckled slightly at his comment. “ no, you’re their mummy, you rescued them after all. What about poppop?’ you almost whispered poking his nose as you spoke ‘that sounds good poppop, what do you think mister’ he asked as he tickled the beast under the chin, he got a small hiccup in reply ‘I’ll take that as a yes, but I do still think that you would be a fantastic mummy’ he breathed against your cheek ‘one day’ you whispered, kissing his lightly freckled cheek.

 

 

Please forgive me I haven’t written in quite a while, but this idea popped into my head and had to write it.  
You can also find me on tumblr at fiddlesticksimagines

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
